Lugares inapropiados
by Elsa Katsuya
Summary: Bueno, fic YAOI, one-shot de USA x UK de Hetalia, es solo un capítulo, y está dedicado a una gran amiga mía, fue un regalo para ella de hace ya casi un año XD. Espero que os guste


**Lugares inapropiados.**

Arthur estaba en su despacho firmando papeles importantes, la Unión Europea empezaba a debatir de nuevo, necesitaba concentración pero Alfred, ignorando el trabajo (y el suyo también) que tenía otro rubio, entró sin ningún miramiento, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

¡ANDA! Pero si estás trabajando, bueno no importa ven conmigo -se acercó a él, le agarró de la muñeca sin que pudiera decir nada, tirando el bolígrafo que sostenía sin mirar a dónde lo lanzaba.

¿¡Pero qué haces idiota? –le gritó algo mosqueado, soltando su muñeca- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías…

¡Yo también! Bueno tendría que estar trabajando pero, ya sabes yo soy el héroe –le guiñó un ojo mientras levantaba su pulgar- Y como héroe que soy debes de mirar algo injusto enserio ven conmigo –le dijo sonriendo.

Lárgate, eres tú el héroe, ¿no? Pues resuélvelo tú, tu puedes –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, para ver si podía quitárselo de encima.

Le cogió de los hombros con muchos ánimos mirándole, por raro que parezca serio, Arthur le miró muy extrañado, se sentó en su silla de nuevo, esperando a que le dijera algo, Alfred suspiró mientras se sentaba en la mesa, por acto reflejo retiró deprisa los papeles, antes de que Alfred los aplastara, mientras retiraba sus papeles, el rubio con gafas le agarró de la mano, lo que supuso una respuesta del inglés algo borde y algo sonrojado.

Han secuestrado a tus hadas, he visto unas fotos y mira –se levantó de la mesa mientras Arthur le miraba incrédulo, abrió la puerta- hay algo brillando por ahí creo que son de tus ha… -antes de que terminara de hablar se levantó de golpe echando la silla bastante hacia atrás, asomándose a la puerta mirando que efectivamente, era verdad.

Le tapó la boca sin que pudiera seguir hablando, le agarró de la mano algo sonrojado y mirando fijamente el rastro, mientras Alfred sonreía sin importarle mucho las hadas… Durante un tiempo estuvieron caminando, mirando el rastro, o al menos Arthur, ya que, Alfred parecía que penaba en otra cosa mientras no dejaba de mirarle, delante de él, inclinado y tan concentrado y _"vulnerable"._

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta, el más bajo tragó saliva poniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta pensando en salvar a sus queridas hadas, empezó a enfadarse, ya que la habitación era la de Prusia, ese bastardo, ¿cómo no? Pensaba él, algo indignado, Alfred le miraba algo inquieto. Abrieron la puerta, comprobando que, lo que era evidente, el rastro se detenía ahí, el que tenía mayores cejas empezó a buscar por todas partes, algo costoso, el hada era muy pequeña, en cuclillas, apoyó la mano en el suelo.

¿Me quieres ayudar? No puedo hacerlo solo –lo miro bastante serio y algo preocupado mientras se volvía a levantar.

El héroe cerró la puerta asintiendo, después se acercó a él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Arthur, bajando sus manos por los brazos lentamente, hasta llegar a las muñecas, agarrándolas, mientras se acercaba más llevándole hacia la cama.

¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo? –dijo bastante sonrojado y con un tono algo agresivo.

¿No lo ves? Ayudarte –le besó antes de que pidiera hacer nada, mientras le tumbaba en la cama y le echaba los brazos hacia atrás- Eres muy tentador –dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

A-aquí no… -se movió un poco, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos mientras se sonrojaba- a-además, ¡mi hada! –intentándose levantar, al hacer este gesto el más alto se echó hacia atrás quedando algo encima de él.

Estará bien, es un hada, ¿no? Además hacerlo aquí estará bien –decía susurrándolo en el oído para luego lamerle la oreja lentamente, se volvió echar hacia atrás, para quitarse las gafas y aflojarse la corbata- No te puedes negar –sonreía mientras le desabrochaba la chaqueta, para luego pasar una de sus manos por dentro de su camisa.

Pero como pase algo a el hada o nos pillen, me las pagarás… -decía algo costoso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Alfred sonriendo le sonrió, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras su amante le seguía igual, abrazándolo por la espalda, se separaron tomando algo de aire, aprovechando esto el de menor edad le apartó la chaqueta, y la corbata, con la corbata desabrochada, le ató las muñecas y desabrochó su camisa, tocando su torso.

¡O-oye! Desátame –decía controlando su respiración como podía, mientras intentaba mirarle a los ojos.

Vamos, no seas aburrido, así nos lo pasaremos bien –le respondió sonriendo, separando sus piernas, para quedar entre ellas mientras empezaba a versarlo por el cuello.

El de menor altura no dijo nada, solamente ladeó la cabeza, algo nervioso dejándose hacer pero tenso, pronto Alfred comenzó a darle besos cortos en el cuello, bajando lentamente mientras con una de sus manos la dedicaba a acariciar cada parte del torso de su uke, éste se mordía el labio inferior para que no le escuchase, le miró divertido mientras bajaba, dejando un rastro tras sus besos hasta los pezones, para lamerlos suavemente y despacio, con la otra mano, empezó a bajar acercándose a la entrepierna, lo que hizo que Arthur se moviera nervioso mientras se le escapaban algunos gemidos de la boca.

Alfred le miró fijamente por unos momentos, estaba sonrojado parecía que sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo, además gimiendo de esa manera, con las muñecas aun atadas, notó que el también le miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados. El héroe se mordió el labio, verlo así el excitaba mucho. Le empezó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando su mano en la cremallera del pantalón. El uke por su parte seguía gimiendo, dejó de resistirse, dejándose hacer por completo.

Metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de su amante comprobando de que ya estaba duro, el maniatado le miró mosqueado, más bien vergonzoso. Después sacó la mano, desabrochándole los pantalones a continuación, sin más preámbulos, se los bajó hasta las rodillas, acariciando la entrepierna por encima del bóxer, provocándole otro gemido.

D-desátame… -decía entre gemidos, mirándole costoso, su seme le negó con la cabeza y le lamió los labios, después bajo la cabeza, cada vez más, hasta quedar a la altura del bóxer, Arthur le miró sorprendido.

Le bajó los bóxers también, empezando a lamer la punta del miembro, mientras miraba la cara del otro rubio, lamiendo cada parte, para después metérselo poco a poco en la boca, yendo cada vez más rápido, causando gemidos más seguidos en Arthur, sin poder callarlos. Comenzó a metérselo y sacárselo de la boca, cuando el de menor altura parecía que no podía más, se lo sacó de la boca, poniendo uno de sus dedos en la punta, para evitar que se corriera.

Todavía noo –le dijo algo infantil, mientras le besaba, mientras le otro le gruñía, todavía sonrojado.

Acarició con dos dedos los labios de Arthur, para luego metérselos en la boca, éste empezó a lamerlos, después metió un tercer dedo y cuando estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los sacó de su boca. Levantó una de sus piernas, para poder meter uno de los dedos lentamente, para evitar hacerle daño. Cuando ya estaba metido entero, empezó a moverlo lentamente, el mayor de edad cerró los ojos, volviendo a gemir levemente. Después metió otro dedo, y comenzó a mover ambos dedos, Alfred observaba atentamente los movimientos de Arthur, que se tapaba con los brazos la cara y hacía esfuerzos para apaciguar sus gemidos. Luego metió un tercer dedo, los dejó los tres dentro sin moverlos.

No te cubras, sino te dejaré así –los sacó un poco lentamente, pero dejando parte dentro.

E-eh… -estaba pensativo, le miró, después se apartó los brazos de la cara, un poco a mala gana- Eres un pervertido… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo sé –le dijo sonriendo, volviéndole a meter los tres dedos por completo, comenzando a moverlos, al principio lentamente para acostumbrarlo, luego fue más rápido y los sacó para desabrocharse los pantalones, apoyó sus rodillas en la cama, se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers un poco sonriendo, cogiendo su miembro- habrá que lubricarlo, ¿no?

Le miró muy avergonzado, casi enfadado, se negaba a hacer aquello, pero claro, después dolería más, accedió y se sentó en la cama, aun con las muñecas atadas, se acercó al miembro, lo tomó con sus manos y con mucha vergüenza empezó a lamer la punta cerrando fuerte sus ojos muy sonrojado, después se lo iba metiendo en la boca lentamente lamiéndolo, hasta quedar entero en su boca, Alfred empezó a gemir mientras Arthur se acostumbraba poco a poco, el de mayor altura le apartó, le tomó por la barbilla y le besó para volverle a tumbarlo en la cama, le levantó ambas piernas y mirándolo fijamente, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del de mayor edad. Empezó a meterlo lentamente, mientras veía como Arthur echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de un poco de dolor, siguió penetrándolo lentamente hasta que se acostumbrara, una vez acostumbrado se la metió por completo.

Empezó a moverse a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, después de un rato, Arthur comenzó a mover sus caderas, gimiendo más fuerte que antes, cerrando sus ojos, al ver su reacción, Alfred empezó a ir más rápido, comenzando a embestirle, mientras también gemía. Cada vez le embestía más fuerte, cogió el miembro de Arthur y lo empezó a masturbar rápidamente, haciendo que gimiera más aun. Siguieron así por un rato hasta que en una de las embestidas más fuertes y profundas Alfred se corrió en su interior al mismo tiempo que Arthur. Alfred se apoyó en el pecho de Arthur, algo cansado mientras Arthur le abrazaba.

¿Por qué tuviste que correrte tan adentro? ¡Y desátame inmediatamente! –le seguía abrazando pero algo mosqueado.

Ahh... No pude evitarlo, pero déjame dormir se está tan bien –le desató, dejando al corbata a un lado de la cama, después, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, algo cansado.

¡No! No te vas a dormir –le empujó levemente, echándole, hacia atrás, dejando que cayera así pro su sus piernas la semilla de Alfred, dejando ver que su estómago también estaba manchado, se tapó con los brazos muy sonrojado, al ver que Alfred lo miraba atentamente- ¡Que no mires!

Alfred asintió con la cabeza y empezó a limpiarlo, con cuidado, después se vistieron, más Arthur que Alfred claro, escucharon unos golpes leves y Arthur salió corriendo al lugar donde se escuchaban, era un pequeño baúl, lo abrió tragando saliva viendo que su querida hada estaba allí, la miró muy avergonzado pidiéndola disculpas, mientras Alfred miraba sin comprender nada. Sin que se dieran cuenta, un pequeño brillo salió de un punto de la habitación, salieron de allí discutiendo entre ellos, después de hacer la cama.

_A la media hora…._

Prusia y España entraron en la habitación, buscando algo en concreto en cierta parte de la habitación, España lo recogió, era una cámara de vídeo, que miraba con una gran sonrisa.

¿Se ha grabado todo bien? –preguntaba Gil a Antonio también con una amplia sonrisa.

Sí, y mejor de lo que pensaba está todo muy bien detallado –decía sonriendo bastante orgulloso de aquel "trabajo"- ¿Se lo enseñaremos a Francia?

No, él no puso muchas ganas, asique mejor nos lo quedamos para nosotros solos es muy buen material y nos servirá de chantaje –apoyando una mano en el hombro de Antonio mirando la grabación.

Cierto, Tienes mucha razón –le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza sin quitar de vista a lo que había garbado.

_Fin_


End file.
